


Loveless and Timeless

by I_Guess_I_Exist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Guess_I_Exist/pseuds/I_Guess_I_Exist
Summary: Everytime you fall in love, you lose a part of your soul to the person you love. Everytime someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. You die when you run out of soul to give. History only knows of two immortals so far, one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them to purposefully extend their lifeA writing prompt that I could not resist. Go to https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/ for other amazing and fun writing prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Loveless 0

A person sat in a crowded cafe, a cup of something warm in front of them. The atmosphere of was a place where anyone could come in at anytime, they liked the barista that looked at them with the lonely eyes.They once again sat near the window looking out at all the people walk by. So many people and so many feelings…

Something that they have never felt. A feeling they never felt the need to say.

A feeling so deep that it could rip out your being. Something that so many felt all the time. A piece of yourself being taken to be added to another. They could not image what that must be like. They took a sip from their cup. What it felt like to give yourself to another so wholly. They tapped their fingers against the table. To have to give up a bit of yourself because you…

They could not even think the word if they wanted to. The word that so many are able to speak so freely. A word that could mean life or death for another if they were not careful. And they were careful, never to fall in a trap like that. The smell of honey and flowered perfume filled the space. 

The lonely eyed barista, a young woman that wore honey and flower perfume. 

“I… saw that you finished your drink. Would you like a refill?” She looked down at the wooden table they sat at. A miracle since she so desperately wanted to look up into those eyes. The empty ones, the ones that looked were made out of pure, shining gold. The golden eyed person stood, their movements stiff and uncalculated. 

“Uh...Is something wrong?” That voice of the woman spoke again, before it sounded so nice, reminded them of the windchimes that had on their front porch when they were younger-- now it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. How they wished they could go back to a time when they did not have to care about such things like… 

“I must be on my way, I’ve not time for such matters that you wish to have. I’m no canadict for that. The thing that you want to happen. You should give it to someone that will give you some back.” The poor girl’s face went an ugly shade of red that did not fit her. They briskly laid down the money they owed and walked out. 

The girl ran to the doors of the cafe and leaned out, she called out in her voice that sounded both like the windchimes of childhood and the anger of nails on a chalkboard. One word, the word that made no sense, the word that all the world cared about so much, the one would that made her voice change and morph in their mind to only the ugly parts, the one word. As a question, a demand, a plead, a beg, a prayer, everything and nothing all at once.

“Why don't you love me?”

They walked on, not even giving her a glance. They had felt their heart get heavy, they knew what that meant, and they couldn't. They just couldn’t. Their heart beating, oh how they hated that feeling. That feeling that… 

That feeling of someone being in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless 0

A person leaned on the tall empire building, waiting for someone that did not matter in the long run of this lifetime. They were close to what they needed to do and then they would go home to go to sleep and play with their dog. They did not want to waste anymore time with this man. Not at all. 

Finally after what seemed like a million years, a well dressed man walked out of the building from across the street, they stood up straight and stared at the man. Willing him to look up at them. He was glancing down at his watch, he looked up. The person he had been waiting for, for what seemed like years. The person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to marry and start a family with…The person he realized that was walking away currently.

They had not realized it would be that easy, they thought that they would have had to actually talk to that uptight businessman. Good thing too, they didn’t have the energy to actually pretend at the moment. They needed to get home to the new puppy as soon as possible. The little turd had probably made a little turd. Oh how they loved that dog, surely it was a crime for one creature to be so cute. 

They felt a hand grab their shoulder and turn them around. They looked up at the man, he had crazy eyes and a sadness that they have not felt in a long time. He was panting, they could hear the people from behind him still yelling about the man that ran into on moving traffic. He wound up like a toy and cried out in their face

“Where are you going?”

They thought for a moment, they hated when people asked them stupid questions. The people always asked stupid questions. They could never ask questions that made them think ever, besides thinking that the questions were stupid. 

“I’m going home to feed my dog, she’s been alone for a while since I was waiting for you.”

The man let out a breath, they knew what he was going to say. They hated when they did this. Why could it never be easy, why would they never let it be easy. They always had to know, why, why, why?

“Why are you leaving me? I thought that you...”

They could be honest, say the truth and crush the hope that this man had in the future for more love besides them. But they didn’t like to do that, they wanted all of them to have more. 

“I’m sorry.”

Something simple. A lie they had told to countless people, from countless lifetimes. Easy enough. They couldn’t look into those eyes anymore, they walked on to get to get home. They breathed out any easy sigh, they felt that usual heaviness. The feeling that left them high every time. 

The feeling of someone falling in love with you.


End file.
